


Curiosity

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for secretlypadfoot's challenge of Remus/Sirius, sweet shop, childish curiosity, all the sweets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Sirius spun around, unable to take in the jars covering every wall of the tiny shop. Colours, flavours, shapes, textures; all vying for his attention.

“OOH!” Sirius bounced up and down, pointing. “What’s that red one?

Remus squinted. “Cough candy,” he read off. Sirius screwed up his nose. “What’s popping candy?” he asked the shopkeeper.

“Try some,” she smirked. Remus took a pinch of the powder from her and tossed it in his mouth. His eyes went wide. Sirius took some.

“Ahhhh! Ith’s athacking!” Sirius cried, tongue hanging out as he tried to brush it all off. Remus just laughed.


End file.
